Lord of the Rings: Return of the Chief
by futureauthor555
Summary: A story about the Master Chief mysteriously appearing in Middle Earth to help the Ring Bearer Complete his quest. A Halo and LOTR crossover. First part sucks and is only meant for background purposes.
1. Explanation and Characters

The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the Chief

Year 2569

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, Halo or any other Characters from the two series' involved in this story. I am in no way using this for profit, only for the entertainment of the readers.

Characters

117 – the Master Chief, greatest of all SPARTANs.

Gandalf – the wisest of the Istari and the only one who knows where John has come from.

Frodo – Middle Earth's only hope for survival.

Aragorn – Heir of the throne of Gondor and one of the last of the Faithful. He has a part in this story that has yet to be unfolded.

Legolas – The great marksman of the company.

Gimli – the most aggressive of the Fellowship.

Merry/Pippin – the most comic of the Fellowship, they are two of the most valiant hobbits ever to have lived.

Sam – a loyal hobbit who keeps the Chief and his master company.

Boromir – the crazed son of the Steward of Gondor, the ring is eating him from the inside out.

Nearly two decades after the destruction of The Flood and the defeat of the Covenant, the Master Chief is called on once again. But in a different universe, for the past seventeen years, John 117 has drifted through time and space itself, traversing the Space between Spaces. He has landed within the "fictional" realm of Middle Earth.

In the Third Age, year 3019, the Spartan has been awoken accidentally by the great Istari, Gandalf the Grey.


	2. Gandalf the WHAT?

**First part sucked, but I hope this will be better. This is my first FanFic, so I am using it to get to know the site a little bit better.**

Awakening from his seventeen year long cryonic slumber, John tried to get his senses together. Something was wrong, he didn't feel like he was at home or anywhere near UNSC forces. "Who woke me?" John said to himself. "Where am I?" He blinked a few times, regaining his sight. Only to be startled by a man in a strange grey robe.

"AHHHHHH!" John screamed, stumbling backwards and falling on top of his battle rifle. Chief picked up the gun and cocked it. "Who are you?" John questioned in an interrogating voice. The man said nothing. "Answer me, or I'll bust a bull in your cerebellum!" Still no answer. "All right man, why the hell would you wake me up if you did not need me? You are really starting to piss me off." Finally the old man answered.

"Well, John, that is no way to speak to the man who just saved you from an eternal sleep in that blasted tube." The elderly man answered. "I need your help, very badly. I am Gandalf the Grey, a wizard from the uttermost west. A council has been planned, and I need you to come with me." John was confused; he put down his gun and suddenly knew the man was not an enemy.

"Where am I?" asked the SPARTAN. "Am I on Earth? There is no such thing as magic either, old man." This man, Gandalf as he called himself, was not surprised to hear this.

"You are in a parallel world to yours, this is Middle Earth. In your universe, it is a fictional world within a book." Gandalf said. John was freaked.

"Yeah, I've read Lord of the Rings before. Only when I was little, it was one of the only books we had in our library during training." John answered. "How did I get here? Why am I here?" Only one of those questions could be answered.

"You traveled beyond the Rain Curtain and passed over Valinor, thus landing in the east. You have passed through time and space in itself." Gandalf explained. "We have got to go now though, unless you want to be late for the Council. And pick up your gun and grab some grenades and more weapons for the journey, you should have enough ammo for the entire journey." The Chief did what he was ordered and the two left the frigate towards Imladris in a Warthog.


	3. Noobs

**Oh happy day, another frigging chapter for this thing.**

As the Chief and the wizard traversed the countryside in the Warthog, John remembered something. "Hey, wait a second." He said suddenly. "I think I forgot something. Something very import…" He was cut off by a female voice inside his head. "So now you remember!" She said. "You're real thoughtful!" She said sarcastically. John let out a relieving sigh.

"Maybe I didn't forget you." He said. "How are you Cortana? Did you get a good sleep?" She chuckled a little bit. "I'm not so bad. I couldn't go into sleep mode for over half the ride." She was hiding something, and John knew it. The trauma from the Halo firing off still shook him a little bit. He tried to shake the thought. He missed the great wars and the battles back at home.

"Where is this "Rivendell" you speak of, old man?" John questioned. "I think I'm going the right way." He was not sure where to go, he had no radar here. "We are heading the right way; it's a straight shot from here." Replied Gandalf. They soon saw three orcs about 25 yards away. Chief slammed on the brakes.

He got a frag grenade off of his belt and pulled the pin. "Eat lead, PIG FACE!" He yelled as he threw the grenade right in the center of the group. The explosion threw the orcs halfway across the field. Chief drove over to them and started shooting their bodies. "NOOBS!!!!" He screamed. Just then a great white hand came from the sky and grabbed John, pulling him into the clouds.

**DO NOT STRAY FROM THE QUEST, FOOL! **It bellowed as it dropped John back to the ground.

The Master Chief got back into the Warthog and continued his way toward Rivendell. After a few minutes he arrived, but not without running over about six Elves. "Frigging idiots should've moved." He said. "Don't they know not to stand in the road?" Aragorn's jaw dropped.

"You drove on the SIDEWALK!" Elrond screamed. "Who are you, and what is your business?" He asked John. John cleared his throat and prepared for the most climatic, important, exciting and epic part of this story.

"Spartan 117 reporting for duty, sir." John replied. He saluted the Elven lord and waited a reply. (Didn't think that it was going to be that epic, DID YOU?)


	4. The Council of Elrond

**HMMM… I wonder what's in store for this chapter. Cough *council* Cough.**

"Well then, 117, what do you have to say for yourself?" Elrond asked. John looked at him and started to feel kind of embarrassed. "I'm sorry…that you're GAY!" He laughed maniacally. "Oh my god, I crack myself up sometimes. No seriously though, I'm sorry about killing those elves. Are we cool?" He said holding his hand out, ready for a handshake.

Elrond looked at him with disgust. "I will never defile my own flesh by shaking your hand." He spat. John scoffed and spoke to Cortana under his breath. "Is he PMSing?" He asked. Gandalf laughed along with everyone but Elrond and Legolas. Legolas wondered why no one saw through this horrible excuse for a soldier.

"ENOUGH!" Bellowed Elrond. "The Council shall begin!" All who were called, gathered within the circle; waiting for the debate to begin. There were Elves, Dwarves, two men, and one small boy who looked liked someone just threw a hardcore party in his left ear. "What's with him?" John asked Gandalf. "What's a kid doing here anyway?" Gandalf looked at him, with an "are you kidding me?" kind of look on his face.

"That's Frodo, the hobbit who carries the ring." The wizard replied. "He's just a bit nervous. Plus he got really wasted last night; he probably has a really bad headache." Chief looked at him for a mere moment, and then the council began. Elrond went on to say something about the ring needing to be destroyed in a volcano. John had a better idea.

"How about we just do this?" John asked. He got out of his chair, picked up the ring, threw it about 20 feet away from everyone, and chucked a plasma grenade at it. The grenade detonated and blew the One Ring of Sauron into oblivion. Everyone's jaw dropped. "I'm frigging awesome!" Said John. Heading over to what was left of the ring, tea bagging its ashes.

"WOW…" exclaimed Boromir. "That was one of the easiest things I've ever done."

_**REWIND….**_

"So what are we supposed to do?" asked John. "Where is the volcano at?" Elrond was relieved that 117 didn't do something really dumb. Gandalf thought he was going to chuck a grenade at it or something quite similar.

"It is in the black land of Mordor." Elrond replied. "The ancient kingdom of Sauron, it is a very difficult task." Boromir did not want to go there. He would not stand for that crap.

"One does not simply walk into Mortor…" He was interrupted by Aragorn. "What was that?" He said laughing. "Did you just say _Mortor?_! With a T?" He started laughing uncontrollably. "Wow!" He calmed down a little bit. "Dude, its _Mordor_, with a D." Boromir looked like he was about to cry. "Don't judge me!" he said. Everyone started to get quiet until Aragorn stopped taunting Boromir. "As I was saying." Continued Boromir. "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its Black Gate is guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the Great Eye is ever watchful." Elrond looked at Boromir. "And I suppose you have a better idea?" the elf said sarcastically.

Boromir started to look a little nervous. "Well…uh….how about…." He stammered. "Why don't _we _use the ring?" Master Chief looked at Boromir and took his opportunity.

"The ring has already taken him!" he declared. "Terminate the source! He must not fire the ring!" No one could react in time before John put an entire clip of bullets into Boromir. Aragorn's jaw dropped.

"Don't worry." John assured. "He was going to try and take the ring anyway." Everyone shrugged their shoulders and let it go. "So…When do we leave?" asked Chief.


End file.
